FullMetal Alchemist: Hogwarts
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Emma and Alphonse Elric start their new years at Hogwarts, but there's a few changes to Emma after an accident during their summer which enlisted her as a State Alchemist. Harry is suspected of the attacks on Muggleborn's and the two are determined to prove otherwise. Fem!Ed (Emma) and T for Emma's language. It's as bad as Ed's in the Anime. Parental!Roy and Riza. Royai.
**Fullmetal Alchemist: Hogwarts**

Emma Elric rubbed the metal of her automail arm in nervousness. It was the new school year at Hogwarts and she'd spent the summer trying to reverse an incident on her brother Alphonse Elric. Thankfully, she'd struck a deal with Truth, give Al his body back and she'd try and find one of Tom Riddle's Horcruxes to trade for Al's soul. She'd remain with her artificial limbs in payment for his body, but Truth allowed her magic to still flow through the automail.

"Sister, you have to be calm" Emma looked at Al as they made their way to Kings Cross Station with Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye posing as their parents "it's just after the accident. My stupidity and I'm nervous at my friends seeing my arm and leg" she admitted. Roy saw the fear in Emma's golden eyes "Fullmetal, you'll be fine, they will probably understand why you don't talk about it" he said as they walked through the magical barrier to Platform 9¾, Emma looked at Al "you realise you're going across the lake like I did last year?" She asked, Al nodded "yeah, Hermione told me" Emma gawked "since when did my friends speak with my baby brother?" Al grinned "since you brought them home last month."

Emma mentally sweat dropped, she'd forgotten about that "well, look what we have here, the pipsqueak" a familiar voice sneered before Emma lost it. Malfoy knew better to tease Emma about her height after she punched him in the face last year for it in front of McGonagall too! "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK, BLONDE BOY? BE LUCKY I'M NOT GONNA PUNCH YOUR MISERABLE FACE IN! I'LL SAVE THAT UNTIL WE'RE AT SCHOOL!" Roy looked amused as Emma screamed at Draco Malfoy, Riza looked resigned to Emma's explosive temperament "well, looks like she'll be fine" Roy muttered to Riza.

Emma and Al climbed onto the train and waved goodbye to Roy and Riza as the train pulled away "will the Colonel miss us?" Al asked, Emma looked at him "what? He'll be glad to get me out of his hair" Hermione joined them "hey, you seen Ron or Harry?" Emma shook her head "no, I thought they go on with Percy, Fred, George and Ginny" Al said to Hermione.

She looked at him "oh, you must be Alphonse. Finally nice to meet you" she said, Al gave a small smile "same here" he said, Emma grinned. She was glad to see her brother getting along with her friends as well as she did with Riza. Roy? That was another matter altogether. The two were often at each other's throats, the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist often were seen fighting and yelling at each other by the other military personnel in Central.

* * *

But even King Bradley stayed away from Central Command when Emma and Roy were in a full blown row and nearly using their Alchemy. Only Riza managed to keep the two in line and Al managed to calm his sister and father figure down from their rows. But if Emma was ever injured, or even if Roy was injured, the other would always be there for them. Last week, Roy had been injured by the Freezing Alchemist and had severe frostbite that lasted for a few days, even with his Alchemy helping, Emma refused to leave until he was better.

Emma fell asleep on the train and Al shook her awake to get changed into her school robes, Hermione had left to sit with Ginny while Emma was asleep. Al changed into his robes with his sister and winced at Emma's metal arm and leg "will your magic still work?" He asked her. She nodded "should do, or I'm killing Truth" she said, frowning at the thought of said deity. Emma walked off the train with Al and Hermione, she joined the second years in the carriages while Al joined the first years to go across the lake with Hagrid in the boats.

Unfortunately for Emma, as she walked into the entrance hall, Peeves saw the glove on her right hand and quickly stole it off her hand and floated in the air above her "hey, pipsqueak! Looking for this?" He mocked "FUCKING HELL, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, PEEVES! GIMMIE BACK MY GLOVE AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK? YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!" She yelled in irritation, she pulled out her wand and used the summoning charm to get her glove back and shoved it on her hand.

* * *

"Bastard Poltergeist, he's five times worse than Mustang" she grumbled as she stomped into the Great Hall and plonked herself next to Seamus "hey, Peeves annoying you again?" He asked "yeah, stole the glove off my right hand too" she muttered. Seamus looked at her hand "why've you got it on indoors?" He asked "don't want to talk about it" she snapped as the first years came in and Emma saw the distinctive dark blonde of her little brother Al.

The sorting passed quickly until it reached "Elric, Alphonse!" Emma held her breath, she hoped they'd place Al in Gryffindor with her, but he was also a Ravenclaw as well. Al looked nervous as the hat yelled "RAVENCLAW!" Emma clapped and grinned at her younger brother, he was a bookworm more than herself. But Emma loved to read, Roy often found her in his office asleep on his couch with a book on her chest, he'd smile and place his jacket on her as a makeshift blanket until she woke up and realised where she'd fell asleep.

Emma walked up to Gryffindor tower to get over the jetlag she suffered, after getting the password from Percy, and saw Harry with Ron "hey, what happened?" She said as she jogged up to them, hoping against hope they didn't hear the metal clanking in the stone floor. "We missed the train and had to fly Ron's family car here, well…we crashed it into the Whomping Willow" Harry said, Emma cringed "Roy would kill me if I even thought about doing that" she said, Ron looked at her "who's Roy?" Emma cringed again. She'd been so busy making a deal with Truth about Al that she'd forgotten to tell them about her guardian.

"He's my new guardian, I'm kind of part of the Military at home as a State Alchemist, Roy's my Commanding Officer and mine and Al's guardian. Silverwisp" she said as the portrait swung open "that's the password" she added to the two confused boys "Al's joined?" Harry asked "yeah, he's a 'Claw" Emma yawned as she bid the two goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning she woke and quickly got dressed before the others could see her metal arm and leg, then walked down to see Al in the Great Hall "Al, over here!" She called, her little brother ran over to her and hugged her hard "whoa, still not used to the metal limbs" she whispered to him "sorry, can I sit with you?" He asked, Emma nodded as Flitwick handed him his timetable "say it…I'm doomed" Ron said forlornly "you're doomed" Harry agreed. Emma looked and shook her head as she saw Flame come with a letter from Roy and Riza.

Ron's wand had snapped in two and he'd stuck it back together with sellotape. Then she saw Errol come with a red letter from Mrs Weasley "uh oh…Al, block your ears" Emma warned as it exploded and the two siblings ducked under the table to read Roy and Riza's letter to them:

 _Emma and Alphonse,_

 _Hey kid, can't get me for that, good to see you two made it to school alright. Al, well done for being in Ravenclaw, maybe you would have been okay with your sister. But Emma will look after you, she always has. Things are the usual in Central, the boring paperwork and yelling at some idiotic subordinates._

 _Emma, I hope you and Al are okay and in school safely. I heard what happened to Ron and Harry, how they missed the train is a curiosity. But I'm glad you two are in different houses, you are both 'Claw's, but Emma's more of a Gryffindor with her brash personality._

 _We both hope to hear from you again soon, not that Roy will admit that._

 _Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang and 1_ _st_ _Lt. Riza Hawkeye_

Emma grinned and peeked out from the table "how bad?" She asked, Ron shot a glare at her "shut up, Elric" Emma rolled her eyes and finished her breakfast with Al. They had their first lesson with Gilderoy Lockhart and Emma just doodled on the books. She hated the man like she hated King Bradley, he drove her basically nuts because he treated her like a child while Roy would treat her like an adult. Emma made to leave when Lockhart called her back "so, you're the one they call Fullmetal, a little young aren't you?" He said, Emma glared "so what if I'm twelve, I'm still a strong Alchemist" she snapped and walked out to join Harry.

When they were in Transfiguration, Ron's wand backfired and turned Scabbers into a fur-covered goblet, Emma had to duck under her desk to stop laughing. Ron shot her a glare and she just transmutated his bench to rock a little. McGonagall knew about Emma's alchemy, but she never managed to catch her using it to wind the other students up. Suddenly Hermione asked about the Chamber of Secrets, Minerva reluctantly told the second years the horrific tale of the monster in the Chamber, Draco looked over at Emma and smirked. Emma shot a glare back with promise of beating the shit out of him during the next Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match. The Alchemist was a reserve Chaser for the team.

* * *

Al sat with them at lunch and Emma told him what McGonagall said to them, which hatched an idea in Harry. He'd been revealed as a Pastletounge, meaning he could speak to snakes. Yet, he'd told Emma he's been hearing a voice in the wall since the attack on Halloween, Emma knew Roy needed to hear of this. She'd promised to send him weekly reports when she made a deal with Truth and got Al's body back until she delivered a piece of Riddle's soul to the Gatekeeper, she would send them with Flame every Saturday and receive a letter on the Monday. Luckily, it was Friday and Emma had written what Harry said into her report.

Back in Central Command, Roy looked worried "Colonel?" Riza asked, no answer. "ROY!" Hughes yelled, Roy looked up "read this, Emma sent it back" he said, Riza and Maes looked at each other and began to worry. When Roy Mustang was worried about Fullmetal, it was a cause of concern for her and Alphonse. Riza grew pale at what Emma had written and Maes looked ill "what'll happen?" He asked, Roy shrugged "keep it from Bradley, all he knows is that Emma and Alphonse attend a boarding school. He doesn't know about their magic, only their strong Alchemy" he insisted. Maes and Riza looked at each other in alarm if that happened. What would become of Emma's military status and as a State Alchemist?

Back with Emma and Al, Emma had found a small black diary in the girl's dorms and felt a shock of electrivcity. She'd found one of the Horcruxes that Truth had sent her and Al to find! She stole out of the castle later that night with Al and used a transmutation circle to go into the Gate to meet Truth " _so you have found one?_ " Truth asked, grinning at the two Elric's. Emma rolled her eyes and gave Truth the book " _ah, yes. This is one. Well done, Emma Elric, you are smarter than you care to admit_ " Emma shrugged and said "the debt is paid, Truth."

Truth nodded " _be careful, there has been three other attacks and your friend, Harry, has been blamed for one of them. One of the other two was your friend Hermione_ " Emma looked ill. Alphonse looked as though he was also going to be sick, why Hermione? She was so kind, but so infuriating at the same time. No wonder little next to anyone liked her at all. Emma was sure Roy would lose his temper with her shorter than he did with herself usually.

* * *

Emma and Al went back to Hogwarts and Emma sent Roy a letter telling him Al was back to normal and she still had to keep her metal limbs. After she'd been in the rain, Emma had peeled off her soaked jumper and thrown it on the clothes horse near the fire one night. But she'd also been wearing a short sleeved shirt and had temporarily forgotten about her metal arm "what the bloody hell?" She jerked and saw Ron gawking at her right arm "he, quit staring!" Emma snarled. Ron looked at her and his face contorted into a Malfoy-like sneer.

"You're a freak, Elric. You and your brother" Emma was deeply hurt, everyone in the Common Room stopped what they were doing and glared at Ron or looked at Emma's metal arm "Ronald, that's out of order!" Percy snapped, Emma sent Percy a grateful smile, he nodded at her and slapped his brother around the head "that won't work, Hermione always does it" Harry said, placing a hand on Emma's metal shoulder in comfort. After that, Ronald wasn't welcome in the Common Room anymore, everyone had ganged up on him and Neville had went to McGonagall to tell him about bullying Emma because of her metal limbs.

Emma and Harry had snuck out and into the DADA classroom after Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets, Lockhart then proved Emma's hunch about him. Alphonse and Harry were the only two to listen to her, Lockhart was a fraud, like Cornell. The three went into the second floor girls bathroom and Emma spoke kindly to Moaning Myrtle about where she'd died and what had happened that night "over there, that's where I saw those eyes" she said, pointing a transparent finger at one of the sinks "thanks Myrtle" Emma said, Myrtle smiled "you're the only student that's ever been kind to me" she admitted.

Harry spoke in parstletounge and opened the sink, Emma pushed Lockhart down and followed Harry down after giving him a small shove "we'll make it out" she promised Myrtle, who nodded as Emma jumped down and used Alchemy to cushion her fall" you could've used that on me" Harry grumbled, Emma sheepishly smiled "sorry, didn't have time" she said, giving him an apologetic smile. Lockhart tried to obliviate them, but he'd used the wand Emma had stolen from Ronald to punish him and it obliviated his own memories. Not after it caused the roof to cave in and separate Harry and Emma from him. Emma looked at Harry.

* * *

"Well, let's get going. We've got to save Ginny" she said, Harry nodded. The necklace Ginny had been wearing had been another Horcrux and Emma needed to get rid of it for good. Emma and Harry entered the Chamber and saw Ginny laying on the ground in front of a giant stone statue of Salazar Slytherin's head "a little over the top?" Emma asked with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and ran up to Ginny, he needed to know if she was alright. Emma was behind him and noticed the teenage boy walking up to them, she had her own wand loosely in her metal arm, but it clattered to the floor when she knelt down to see if Ginny was still alive "there's a pulse, it's faint but there" she said, feeling the side of Ginny's pale neck.

Harry tried to wake her, Emma looked at the boy who now held her wand "who're you?" She hotly demanded "why do you want to know?" He sneered, Emma spat at him "Slytherin" the boy chuckled "yes, I am a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, but you know me as Lord Voldermort" he bragged. Emma rolled her eyes "I personally know him as Lord Snakeface" she said, Harry tried to keep his mouth closed to prevent him from laughing. Emma gave him a light punch in the side from her Automail limb "ow! Em, that hurt!" Emma rolled her eyes.

Then Riddle revealed he controlled the monster of Slytherin, Harry and Emma ran to get away from the Basilisk, but Harry tripped and fell. Emma fell on top of him while he tried to find his glasses "here" Emma placed her hand on them and gave them to him as Fawkes came in and dropped the sorting Hat next to Ginny, while blinding the Basilisk to save Emma and Harry from being killed by its gaze. "NO! Your bird may have blinded the Basilisk, but it can still _hear_ you" Emma accidentally moved her left leg, the snake turned its head to the direction of the two second years and snapped at Emma's arm. She ran with Harry again.

They turned a corner and ran into a gate, Harry distracted the snake by throwing stones while Emma just stayed still and waited until the snake had moved on before moving again. They ran back to Ginny and saw the snake again, it had burst out of the water and was blindly lashing about. Harry saw a sword appear in the Sorting Hat and grabbed it, he ran up to face the snake while Emma used her Alchemy to figure out how to save Ginny without using Human Tansmutation and losing another of her limbs.

Harry stabbed the Snake in the roof of the mouth and managed to kill it, but he got one of the fangs stuck in his arm and the poison began to slowly kill him. Emma removed the necklace from Ginny's neck and tossed it to Harry as he came over to them, bleeding from his right arm. He used the fang to destroy the locket and Fawkes used his tears to heal Harry's injury. Ginny woke up and confessed to what happened, Emma assured her she would be fine, it wasn't her fault. But Emma knew she and Harry were in so much trouble.

* * *

Fawkes flew the three students out with Lockhart as well, they dropped Lockhart off at the Hospital Wing and then left to Dumbledore's office. Emma was hoping he didn't have to bring Roy and Riza to Hogwarts, but as soon as she stepped foot in the office with Harry and Ginny, she knew she was in trouble. There was the Flame Alchemist and the 1st Lieutenant with Mr and Mrs Weasley "uh oh" Emma knew she was in for a long and angry lecture from both Roy and Riza, but was shocked when Riza hugged her hard "what were you thinking?" Roy snapped, she could see the worry in his face. Now she was actually ashamed of herself.

Emma hadn't ever had to be ashamed of herself until now. She'd caused Roy and Riza so much worry and grief that they'd thought something had happened to her and Alphonse. They'd came to Hogwarts immediately after Dumbledore had sent them a letter about what Emma had done and the two officers had asked Maes to cover for them with Bradley until they made sure Emma and Alphonse were okay "sorry" Emma looked at her feet in shame. Roy sighed and pulled her into a hug himself, she latched onto his uniform and just cried.

Harry was pounced upon by Mrs Weasley and so was Ginny, Alphonse came running in and ran straight to his sister. Emma was glad to have the people she considered her family there. Roy and Riza were like her parents and Al was her biological sibling, Maes and his family were like her uncle, aunt and cousin. Riza asked her what happened, Emma and Harry looked at each other and began to explain. The diary Ginny had found was a Horcrux, but Emma had seen to that and given it to Truth in exchange for Al's body, but the locket she'd then found had enhanced the sixteen year old consciousness of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Emma then went down to the Great Hall with Al and their 'parents', Emma immediately ran up to Hermione and hugged her hard "I can't believe you solved it!" She exclaimed "it wasn't just me, Hermione. Harry and you did as well, Ron's not part of our quartet anymore after he insulted my metal limbs" she explained to her, Hermione nodded and grinned at her again. The two sat down with Emma's family joining them as well "freak" Ron sneered before Emma punched him in the gut with her metal arm "look who's talking" she shot back. Malfoy looked impressed and respectful at Emma, but he knew not to mess with her while her 'father' and 'mother' were at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Another year gone, and thanks to Mr Potter and Ms Elric, another mystery solved. The Chamber of Secrets had indeed been closed" a chorus of applause for Harry and Emma echoed through the hall and Emma went beetroot red "also, Professor Lockhart will unfortunately not be returning due to gaining his memory again" cheers went up at that, the loudest ones from Harry, Emma and Alphonse "as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled!" Cheers around the hall were even louder after that, only Hermione was disappointed.

Then the doors opened and Hargrid walked back in "sorry I'm late, some ruddy bird named Errol got lost delivering my release" Ron looked embarrassed and Emma smirked. "It's not Hogwarts without you, Hagrid" Emma said, getting up and hugging her friend hard. Hagrid loved the little Alchemist, he'd liked her since Harry introduced her to him. The Gryffindor's all crowded the gentle half-giant and all the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins crowded him. Hagrid was so well liked in the castle by all the students.

The term ended on a good note and as the Golden Trio went back to London, Roy and Riza joined them on the train home "hey Ginny, you didn't say who Percy was writing to this summer" Emma said, Ginny grinned "his _girlfriend_. Don't tease him, but it's that Ravenclaw prefect that was attacked" Emma smirked "no promises, but I'll try" she said.

* * *

It was back to Amestris for Emma and Alphonse, the Homunculi were getting out of hand. Lust was after Alphonse and Riza, Wrath wanted Roy dead, Gluttony, Pride, Greed and Sloth wanted Emma dead and Envy was after Maes Hughes. The minute Emma set foot back in Amestris, she wasn't plain Emma Elric anymore. She was a Major in the army and one of the many State Alchemists. But no-one at Hogwarts knew she was in her home country's armed forces at the age of only thirteen years old.


End file.
